I know a way to calm you down
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Near oneshot; Rated M for sexual things. Saki freaks out and Near tires to calm her down by doing things to her.


This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

* * *

Near sat in his chair curling his locks talking to L2, "we have no choice but to conclude that the notebook has already fallen into the hands of the kidnappers... you basically handed it to them on a platter, unable to do anything bout it..." "N... are you claiming that if you had been in command the notebook would never have taken from us?"

"no, the kidnappers were fully prepared. No matter who was in command, the notebook would have been taken. The only way to stop it would have been to sacrifice them... however... that doesn't mean that I have no clue who was behind this, and I already thought of a plan to get the notebook back" "a plan to get the notebook back?"

"If we're able to identify who took the notebook, then L, i want you to... threaten them by claiming that as the Great L, with the power to command all the police forces of the world, you will make the names and photographs of the kidnappers public. If their names and faces become public, KIRA will kill them... if they don't want to die, then they have no choice but to give the notebook back to us. It is not my type of plan, but it should work... of course once we get the notebook back, we'll arrest them" "i see..."

Saki sat there shocked by all this, _"Near's going all out... to get the notebook back, but... at lest we've got help!"_everyone else in the room was listening to the conversation. "so when the time comes, I'll need your cooperation" "but if we're going to go about with that plan, we're going to have to find out the names and faces of all the kidnappers... we're clearly going against a large organization. They may even try to sacrifice some of the members just so that the gang will remain intact..."

"its not a question of possible or impossible, we must do it..." Near then stopped talking to L2 and continued to question MR. Yagami, "now, sorry to keep you waiting. Have you remember anything?"

"I remember all the instructions i received, but i can't think of anything that may be of useful to you... and its pretty obvious that they didn't talk enough to give themselves away..." "that's not what i was asking you. I want to know if there were other people around him, or if you heard any sounds, for example... if he was eating something while he talked"

MR. Yagami went silent for a while, "eating something... yes, he was... well, i can say that he could have been eating something..." "how bout a chocolate bar? did it sound like that from the way he was eating it?"

"I... i can't be certain about it... a-actually... i may have heard a `crack' sound... well... maybe...?" "so he could have been eating chocolate.. is that right?"

"yes..." Saki looked at Near, _"he still thinks Mello did it... why?... I'll never understand...."_L2 then came back to talk to Near, Near was making sky scrapers with his dice. "N, if you have any clue about who the kidnapper is, please tell me. We'll search for that person as well"

"L, i don't want to tell you that. We'll search for the kidnappers by ourselves" "weren't you going to cooperate with us?"

"when I said I would cooperate, i was talking bout the kidnapping investigation and i clearly stated that we'd talk bout the notebook and KIRA after that. But you practically let the kidnappers have the notebook... as i just said, once we've been able to determine who the kidnapper is, I'll need your help announcing the names and faces of the culprits. Apart from that, i don't need your cooperation, the original L gave his life... and proved to the world that a mass murderer named KIRA was lurking somewhere in Japan."

L on the other side of the phone never got a chance to say anything as Near spoke to him, "He was even able to find out what KIRA was using to do those killings, but even though you've taken over L's place. You've done nothing, not only that, i think that KIRA's public approval has even been increased because of you. I can't expect anything worthwhile from you. Your response to the kidnappers made that clear, that goes for the Japanese police as well. The present leader, deputy director Yagami , went back to Japan saying that he was going to quit, i can't count on him either... we'll catch the kidnappers and KIRA by ourselves"

Saki sat on the chair watching as Near spoke when suddenly, *BANG* one of Near's men shoot himself. Then suddenly everyone started to shoot themselfes, blood went everywhere. Saki froze as flash backs came as she saw the blood, all Saki could do was scream, Near's figure of dice colspaed. Saki then went to grab her ocarina to clam herself down but the blood was all over, and she dropped it on the floor.

Saki clasped to the floor shaking, "Saki!" Near ran over to her as his men took care to the rest. "N-near..." Near helped her up her body shaking and took her to her room, Near sat her on the bed. Near looked at her as she held her body and sat beside her," Saki..." Near grabbed her face and made her look at him as tears fell from her face. Near wiped her tears, "don't worry i know how to clam you down" Near moved towards her and kissed her lips.

Saki froze as Near kissed her and pulled away, Near looked at her she was red but still shaking. Near kissed her again and slowly put his hand up her top, Near put his hand over left breast and squeezed it. Saki moaned in the kissed, Near then moved to her ear and licked and nibbled it. Near then circled the nippled with his thumb, "a-ahh... Near..." her nipple got hard and he played with it.

Near then kissed down her neck and found the spot and sucked on it, Near's hand then swapped over to her other breast. Saki was sofly moaning as Near did this, she felt herself getting wet in her panties. _"w-what is this feeling?... its new and feels good... i... want more..."_Near looked at Saki and kissed her again and Saki kissed back shocking Near, Saki then touched Near's chest and played with his nipples. Near's nipples then got hard, Near let out soft moans into the kiss as Saki played with it and then swapped over.

Both then pulled away, Near felt his cock getting hard as Saki contiuned. Near then whispered into Saki's ear, "are you feeling better now?" Saki didn't answer trying to get her breath. Near looked at her, _"i want to go on further but..-"_Saki then kissed Near and he kissed back. Near then moved his hand to her clit and touched it, Saki pulled back letting a loud moan, shocking them both. Her body felt a shot of pleasure go threw. _"what... what was that?... it.. it was so good... my body wants more..."_ "N-near... don-" *knock knock*

Saki and Near stopped as Commander Rester walked in, "Near, L is on the phone waiting" Near then got up and looked at Saki. "you stay here and rest and come back when you ready" Saki nodded. Near then walked out and looked at his finger, _"my finger is soaked in wet... but only when i touched Saki there... is that natural and good...?"_


End file.
